forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirius
Sirius is one of the elder Sith, his spirit is over 80 years old and is one of the only remaining members of the original Sith under the leadership of the council and Executor Trivas. He is a master of alchemy and constantly immerses himself in the dark side. Wherever he walks, despair soon follows. Early Life Sirius was born to uncertain smuggler parents upon the dense forest world of Bogden. Born in one of the few settlements on that planet, his parents were killed when the Bando Gora began to strong arm the area for new "recruits". Sirius was one of them. Immediately, he was brainwashed into the Bando Gora's sick ways. Which didn't affect Sirius much at all. He did not know much of a life before the Bando Gora at any rate. The years passed, and Sirius soon became the leader of the cult by right of devotion. He performed a ritual that invoked the execution of 10 prisoners and the former cult leader whom Sirius had taken prisoner and executed himself. Shortly after this, he was discovered by the Sith and taken in for training. Duty and Betrayal Becoming more civilized within the ranks of the Nymean Ascendancy, he left behind his life of a Bando Gora cultist and began a more civilized life as a Sith. But this was not bound to last long. After serving in a few battles and skirmishes in the Galaxial War, Sirius eventually defected to a lesser known splinter group known as Darkness or True Sith. He and Darkness proceeded to persecute the false Sith and the Jedi. Eventually, Sirius would kill the wife of Vexen, attack the planet Eriadu, kill one of Lucifer's friends and lieutenants and then be killed by Vexen via orbital strike while awaiting him for a duel on Dagobah. Eventually however, he was able to find a new host due to his cult and since then has remained with them. Proclaiming himself as master of Darkness after the untimely death of Valentine. After this happened, Krensus Adalar also decided to rebel against Sirius, but he was captured and exiled before any damage could be done. After a long period, Sirius went inactive, meditating and re-shaping his cult, he ignored Darkness completely. And thus, he was thought to be dead or gone. But Sirius however, was still alive. And, in fact, more loyal to Darkness then ever. The Kidnapping of Eliana Eight months into the year 48 ABY, Sirius' cult would come across a defector to the Nymean Ascendancy. The cult pumped him for information and found that one of it's prime officials, Eliana, was on leave on a world known as Sterex. Naturally, Sirius dispatched a strike team as soon as he could assemble one. And managed to sneak behind the enemy garrison with a small CR90 corvette. Landing on the world of Sterex, he and a small squad of Cultists managed to sneak into the estate and burn it down while Sirius took care of Eliana, despite Eliana inflicting massive damage on him, he managed to knock her out with Sith poison gas and escaped with her to Bogden were he tortured her relentlessly. The Destruction of Bogden and Escape to Jaguada Foolishly, Sirius escaped in a hurry to Bogden,and for two days tortured the pregnant Eliana in the bowels of his tower's dungeon. When the fleet of the Nymean Ascendancy finally came for him, he had already inflicted much damage upon her body. The fleet devastated Bogden, seeing it as a "stain" upon the Galaxy, the commander who ordered the attack on Bogden and husband to Eliana, Praviz, could not catch Sirius however as he fled to Jaguada's moon. Bogden was then evacuated, then glassed and all temples and chapels of the Bando Gora destroyed. It now serves as a supply station for the Nymean Ascendancy. Deliverance After delivering Eliana to Valentine, Sirius exited the planet and headed for Corporate Sector regions. He ended up on a new planet, Sarkoth where he made a new home for himself and the surviving Bando Gora cultists.